Blisstina Utonium
Bliss (Powerpuff Girls 2016).png Blisstina "Bliss" Francesca Utonium 'is the older sister of 2016 The Powerpuff Girls and the first known living creation of Professor Utonium, appearing in the 2016 Powerpuff Girls reboot. She debuted in Power of Four as the fourth Powerpuff Girl. Biography The birth of Bliss was years before the creation of Blossom, Bubbles, HIM, Morbucks, and Buttercup, her age being at an 8 to 10 year stretch since she is a teenager and they are only 5 or 6 years old. Bliss' creation happened when Professor Utonium got into a science-off with a rival scientist, Professor Newtronium, who had just created the Perfect Little Boy solely out of artificial ingredients and can fly, so Utonium attempted to do the same thing, with the only difference being the gender and to fly farther. He added sugar, spice, and everything nice into his concoction, but accidentally added in Chemical W, giving his creation superpowers. Thus, "The Perfect Little Girl" was born, which he named "'Blisstina Francesca Utonium", or "Bliss" for short. Professor Utonium loved Bliss and raised her the same way he'd raised his three future girls, but it was only a matter of time before Bliss' powers started coming into play and proving their danger. Professor Utonium started to realize that whenever Bliss got excited, enraged, terrified, or upset, her feelings would mix with her powers and as her emotions ran wild, so would her superhuman abilities. Bliss would blast holes in the walls of the house, endangering the well-being of the Professor and everyone else around her. The final straw was when she blew up the entire house, freaking out over The Professor taking too long with getting her milk for her. She was shocked and ashamed of what she did and fled the scene, going to a deserted island where she'd spend her days trying to become a better person. Professor Utonium thought she had died in the explosion. He decided that the past was in the past and he had to forget about Bliss and try again with making new super-powered girls. When he did, he decided to shelter them from any information about their previous sister, and let them enjoy the fact that they were perfectly functional creations, just like he always wanted them to be. While she was away, she ran away to a deserted island, known as "Bird Poop Island". There, she lived out at least 8 to 10 years of her life, not needing to worry about her uncontrolled powers, since the only other people around were animals, including a tiny elephant named MIH, who befriended her and stuck with her for the majority of her time on that island. As she grew older, she's be consistently reminded of her homesickness. When she was a teenager, she decided to return to Townsville to see the professor once again. Bliss was nervous on her road back to her hometown, thinking more of the destruction she left behind than the potential joy she wished to bring. Her first companion was the now existing Bubbles, who knew nothing of her backstory and just saw her as a basic friend to hang out with. When she told Blossom and Buttercup about Bliss, they assumed Bubbles was just making up another imaginary friend. Bliss would repeatedly cause the same destruction as before, only this time, her disappearances would place the blame on Bubbles. This went on for a while, until Bliss overcame her shyness, when it meant saving The Powerpuff Girls from Earth Plow. When Bliss turned out to be true, she and Professor Utonium explained her backstory and her reasons for coming back. After getting their heads around this, The Powerpuff Girls were ecstatic to have an older sister and they introduced her to their lives. They tried teaching her about fighting crime, using superpowers, and having fun. However, the same rage issues came into play and had made no improvements. Bliss talked with MIH about her shameful inabilities, and MIH convinced her that The Professor and the girls hated her, saying that she should team up with him instead. Bliss agreed to this, but at this point, it had been revealed that "MIH" was really HIM. HIM had fused with her and absorbed her powers, and then unleashed an attack on The City of Townsville. HIM caused chaos in Townsville, using the help of Bliss, and when The Powerpuff Girls started opposing HIM, Bliss realized how she was on the evil side. After some fighting, Bliss was not only freed, but turned back into a hero again. Then, she and her sisters teamed up to take down HIM, once and for all. After this, Bliss had finally learned how to control her powers and become a functioning member of the team. During the fight, however, HIM had used his sorcery to take the planet Saturn out of orbit and send it hurling toward Earth. Although the planet was stopped in it's tracks, it was still far out of place, sending the cosmos out of whack. The Powerpuff Family welcomed Bliss to stay with them and become their newest advocate, but Bliss declined, saying that due to the turmoil of the solar system, she had to become a defender of the galaxy, restoring order to the cosmos, while her sisters took care of the Earth. In a tearful goodbye, just before Bliss left, her sisters constructed a headband for her, with three beads on it, each once having their signature colors, so that while she was spending time in space, she'd always have a sentiment to remember them by. Appearance Blisstina has brown skin, a lilac dress with a black stripe in the middle, similar to Bunny, stretched out tights that are now leggings, and black Mary Jane shoes. Unlike the other Powerpuff girls, she is a teenager, having much wider hips and longer legs. Blisstina has long neon light turquoise hair, with light cyan highlights and a dark turquoise outline. She often wears a indigo headband with a purple heartbeat adorned upon it. She has purple eyes. Personality Bliss is the same delightful bundle of joy as the other three girls. However, she doesn't quite meet the same standards of the "perfect little girl". Bliss has emotional instability, so if she feels too strongly about something, whether it be positive or negative, she will lose control of her feelings and powers and cause harm and destruction to people and things around her. Deep down, Bliss is a nice girl and she finds herself rather horrified with what she becomes in this melodramatic state, and she tries her best to avoid it. With the help of her younger sisters, she is able to do just that and become the crime-fighting hero she's always dreamed of being. Powers & Abilities *'Electric Generation' - When Bliss is emotionally fueled enough, she generates a field of electricity. When released, this unleashes a gigantic, destructive explosion. Usually, this is caused by her rage and can be problematic if she doesn't let her feelings overpower her. *'Telekinesis' - One of Bliss' unique powers is the ability to move multiple objects through the air without coming in any physical contact with them. She discovered this in "Blisster Sister", when manipulating derby dogs. She later used these powers on The Gnat, moving his limbs, so that he would attack himself. In "Blissfully Unaware", Bliss moved objects around the kitchen, without the Professor's knowledge, so that he'd end up making a pizza instead of a broccoli souffle. *'Fusion' - Bliss has the ability to combine her entity with other beings, be they good or evil. Ideally, she and the three other girls would form into an ultimate, singular Powerpuff Girl named "Sisterhood". She fused with HIM, not knowing he was evil, but she didn't have any control over their larger creation. However, when fusing with her sisters later on, she had equal control over their ultimate entity. For more Articles Please Refer on:http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Blisstina_Utonium Category:Official Powerpuffs Category:Powerpuffs in purple Category:Characters Category:Powerpuffs in Violet Category:Female Powerpuffs Category:Puffs with Unnatural Hair colors